The choices you're made of
by Newtieboy
Summary: Voici un nouvel os fraichement écrit. Un grand merci à Jane Doe qui a corrigé ce texte bourré de fautes. Merci ! *hug* Un résumé ? Nope. Une phrase et une seule : ". Devait-il saisir sa chance et venger sa famille ou...devait-il abandonner et rejoindre sa partenaire à l'hôpital ? "


Une adresse. Il avait une adresse.

Ce matin, le coursier lui avait remis cette enveloppe contenant l'adresse et une promesse de confrontation. Il trouvait ça trop facile mais pouvait-il seulement penser à ne pas y aller ? Non. Il était bien trop proche de son but. Il avait longuement réflechi à ce qu'il devait faire et était finalement arrivé à une conclusion : y aller seul. Ne mêler personne et surtout pas elle.

Il était à présent sur son canapé fétiche, perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard divagua automatiquement vers le bureau de sa partenaire. Lisbon. Si elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle le suivrait et se mettrait en danger. Hors de question.  
>Il se leva sans même un regard en arrière et appela rapidement l'ascenseur. Il entendit des bruits de talons et sut immédiatement que c'était elle. Il s'enfonça dans l'habitacle et disparut derrière les portes.<p>

Lisbon débarqua dans le hall et balaya la pièce du regard. Elle l'avait vu partir comme un voleur et s'était immédiatement doutée que quelque chose clochait.  
><em>« Et merde ! »<em> jura t-elle à voix basse.

Elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, il était distant et froid depuis peu. Il était dans le même état à chaque apparition de John LeRouge. C'était forcément ça. John LeRouge était réapparu et il allait le chercher.

Elle se précipita dans son bureau, attrapa ses clés à la volée et sortit en trombe de son bureau.  
><em>« Où allez-vous patron ? »<em> demanda la jeune rousse, innocemment.  
><em>« Chercher Jane »<em> lança t-elle en disparaissant dans l'ascenseur.

Cho, Rigsby et VanPelt se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules avant de reprendre le travail.

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs minutes de route, il arriva à l'adresse indiquée. C'était une petite maison isolée, au milieu de nulle part…. ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il soupira et coupa son moteur. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ça, trop longtemps pour que ça paraisse aussi simple mais il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance, il ne pouvait pas. Peut-être que c'était un piège mais c'était un risque qu'il était prêt – en toute conscience – à prendre.<p>

Il ouvrit la portière lentement et sortit de sa voiture. Chacun de ses pas était calculé pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il avança, se rapprochant de la porte de la maison lorsqu'une sonnerie le coupa dans son élan. Il jura à voix basse et sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il décrocha sans même regarder le nom de l'appelant, il savait très bien qui serait au bout du fil.

_« Lisbon, c'est pas le moment »_ murmura t-il, exaspéré.  
><em>« Jane... »<em> il reconnut immédiatement la voix de son collègue. C'était Cho qui était à l'autre bout du fil et pas Lisbon.  
><em>« Cho ? Pourquoi tu appelles de ce téléphone ? »<em> demanda t-il, surpris.  
><em>« Jane, il faut que tu reviennes tout de suite »<em>  
><em>« Je répète : ce n'est pas le moment »<em> lança t-il, à bout de nerfs. Il était tendu, stressé et anxieux de découvrir ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.  
><em>« Jane, Lisbon a eu un accident de voiture, il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital immédiatement »<em> Il reconnut immédiatement le stoïcisme habituel de Cho mais put néanmoins déceler autre chose dans sa voix : de l'inquiétude.  
>Il se figea et ferma les yeux. <em>« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »<em> demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.  
><em>« Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras là, dépêche toi »<em>  
><em>« Cho, je... »<em> il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché.

Il laissa glisser son téléphone le long de son visage et observa la porte qui se trouvait devant lui, pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Que devait-il faire ? Sa vengeance, celle qu'il attendait depuis des années se trouvait là, juste devant lui. Devait-il saisir sa chance et venger sa famille ou...devait-il abandonner et rejoindre sa partenaire à l'hôpital ?

Sa partenaire...C'était un bien faible mot pour la décrire. Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire, qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir en prison. Il était parti sans dire un mot à personne, sans parler de ses intentions. Il avait pu l'apercevoir à travers les stores de son bureau avant de partir mais n'avait pas eu la force d'aller la voir. C'était un menteur professionnel mais...ses capacités se voyaient réduites lorsqu'il se trouvait devant elle. Elle avait su percer sa carapace et se faire une place dans son cœur, dans sa vie. Il savait qu'elle était importante pour lui, sinon il ne serait pas entrain de se noyer dans la réflexion. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, son point de repère. Il aurait voulu lui ouvrir son cœur, la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui avant de partir. Lui dire à quel point elle lui était précieuse, ses sentiments pour elle...Sentiments profondément cachés.

Il inspira brusquement et sentit ses yeux se voiler de larmes. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux et baissa le regard sur sa main gauche. Son esprit lui criait d'avancer tandis que son cœur le poussait à faire demi-tour. Le choix du cœur ou de la raison ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il prit une longue respiration et leva les yeux vers le ciel.  
><em>« Je suis désolé »<em> murmura t-il. Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième avant de se mettre à courir. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque brisa le silence de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Cho accompagné de Rigsby et Van Pelt attendaient dans le hall de l'hôpital. Ils n'avaient eu aucunenouvelle depuis l'arrivée de Lisbon ici.<br>Cho se retournait de temps à autre pour observer la porte d'entrée mais...rien, ou du moins, personne qui pourrait l'intéresser. Il soupira et reporta son regard sur ses collègues.

Van Pelt discutait avec Rigsby et Cho lorsqu'elle se figea, le regard vers la porte d'entrée. Elle donna un coup de coude à Rigsby qui suivit son regard et haussa les sourcils. Cho remarqua les regards de ses collègues et se retourna à son tour.  
>Jane. Il était là, perdu mais là. Van Pelt leva le bras. <em>« Jane ! »<em>cria t-elle dans le hall pour l'interpeller.  
>Il se retourna et souffla avant de rejoindre ses collègues. Il lança un regard à Cho et détourna les yeux vers Van Pelt.<br>_« Comment va t-elle ? »_ demanda t-il, à bout de souffle. Visiblement, il avait couru.

Van Pelt se racla la gorge et s'avança doucement vers lui. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi paniqué qu'en ce moment. _« Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles, Jane. Nous savons juste qu'elle est en chirurgie actuellement »_ dit-elle doucement, d'une voix rassurante.  
><em>« En...En chirurgie ? »<em> demanda t-il effrayé. _« Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé ? »_ Il regarda ses collègues tour à tour pour obtenir une réponse. Ce fut finalement Cho qui brisa le silence.  
><em>« Elle est partie brusquement du bureau »<em>  
>Jane fronça les sourcils et baissa le regard.<br>_« Elle allait te chercher »_ termina Cho, d'une voix dure.

Il prit cette phrase comme une gifle. C'était de sa faute si elle était là, dans un mauvais état. « Oh seigneur » souffla t-il. Il s'assit sur une chaise dans le hall et glissa ses deux mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux.  
><em>« Jane, ce n'est pas de ta faute »<em> dit doucement Van Pelt en prenant place sur une chaise à côté de lui.  
><em>« Si, si c'est ma faute »<em> répondit-il, d'une voix brisé.  
>Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et ils levèrent tous la tête vers la source de ce bruit. Rigsby. Il se mit à rougir instantanément et détourna le regard. <em>« J'ai faim, désolé<em>» grogna t-il.  
>Van Pelt soupira et leva le regard vers Cho qui hocha la tête brièvement.<br>Elle se leva et prit ses affaires_. « Allons-y. Jane et Cho restent ici pendant que tu iras te remplir le ventre »_ lança t-elle, désespérée.  
>Rigsby jeta un regard à Jane qui avait la tête baissée, pâle. Il hocha la tête et partit avec Van Pelt vers l'extérieur.<p>

Cho se planta devant Jane, les mains dans les poches. « T'étais où ? » Sa voix était dure .  
><em>« Tu sais où j'étais alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ? »<em> rétorqua Jane, sans même lever les yeux. _« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé avec le téléphone de Lisbon ? »_  
><em>« Parce qu'on savait pertinemment que tu ne répondrais à aucun autre appel »<em>répondit-il, simplement.  
>A l'entente de cette réponse, Jane leva les yeux. <em>« C'est ridicule »<em> Il émit un rire et secoua la tête.  
><em>« Si c'est tellement ridicule, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi es-tu là alors que tu pouvais avoir ce que tu attendais depuis des années ? »<em>

LA question. Jane ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi vite. Il détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
><em>« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me faire dire ? »<em> demanda Jane en se levant. Sa voix avait prit un ton plus tendu, plus froid.  
><em>« Je sais pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi tu as abandonné si près du but. Mais toi, est-ce que tu le sais ? »<em> Cho pencha la tête et fixa Jane longuement. Il remarqua que la posture de Jane changea. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il se raidit immédiatement.  
><em>« Tu le sais. Tu refuses juste de l'admettre »<em> lança Cho, sur un ton de reproche.  
>Jane perdit son regard sur le mur derrière Cho, l'esprit noyé dans ses pensées. Il le savait, il avait abandonné pour Lisbon.<p>

Il releva les yeux et lança un regard noir à Cho, qui ne baissa pas les yeux. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix masculine se fit entendre.  
><em>« Teresa Lisbon ? »<em> s'exclama le médecin, assez fort pour être entendu.  
>Jane se retourna immédiatement vers le médecin et leva la main. <em>« Oui, ici ! »<em>  
>Le médecin hocha la tête et s'avança vers les deux collègues.<em>« Bonjour messieurs. Je suis le docteur Anderson. Je me suis occupé de votre ... »<em>  
><em>« Comment va t-elle ? »<em> le coupa Jane.

Le médecin haussa les sourcils et reprit la parole. _« Elle a eu un accident de voiture et a immédiatement été transférée en chirurgie »_ Il pouvait voir le visage de l'homme blond se décomposa._« Rien de très grave en vérité. Elle a eu quelques contusions mais la raison de son transfert en chirurgie est une fracture externe du radius cubitus »_ ajouta t-il.  
><em>« Du quoi ? »<em> demanda Jane, perdu.  
><em>« Du radius cubitus. Les os que vous avez ici »<em> expliqua le médecin, ajoutant le geste à la parole. Jane hocha la tête et laissa le médecin continuer. _« Nous avons donc réparé la fracture et votre amie est actuellement en salle de réveil »_ termina t-il.  
>Jane poussa un soupire de soulagement plutôt bruyant suivi de Cho qui se fit plus discret.<br>_« Est ce qu'on peut la voir ? »_ osa Jane.  
>Le médecin hocha la tête. <em>« Oui, mais une seule personne »<em>  
>Jane se pinça les lèvres et tourna la tête vers Cho. <em>« Vas-y, je vais prévenir les autres pendant ce temps là »<em> assura Cho en tapant sur son épaule.  
>L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Jane qui reprenait des couleurs.<p>

Le médecin invita Jane à le suivre et l'emmena jusqu'à une chambre. Il laissa Jane seul et tourna les talons.  
>Jane resta devant la porte un moment et leva les yeux vers le numéro. « 622 ». Il inspira et tourna la poignée doucement.<br>La pièce était plongée dans une lumière tamisée, une odeur se fit sentir : l'odeur commune à tous les hôpitaux. Il grimaça et avança jusqu'à une petite chaise à côté du lit.

Lisbon était endormie, un plâtre sur le bras gauche. Il l'observa longuement. Elle était paisible, le visage et le corps détendus. Il leva les yeux vers la machine qui affichait les battements de son cœur…. la preuve qu'elle était bien là, en vie.  
>Comment avait-elle su qu'il s'en allait vers sa vengeance ? Il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, rien. Evidemment...elle le connaissait mieux que personne et savait reconnaitre ses réactions.<p>

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et observa l'extérieur. Il avait abandonné. Il aurait pu saisir sa chance et finalement obtenir sa vengeance, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son but, si proche du but...  
>Il avait pourchassé cet homme pendant près d'une décennie, le ratant de peu à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le coincer et Lisbon était là, à chaque fois. Cette fois, il avait décidé de la mettre à l'écart, il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de garder sa vengeance pour lui mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie tuer cet homme, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit obligée de lui passer les menottes. Il tenait beaucoup à cette femme, beaucoup trop pour être capable de lui dire au revoir lorsqu'il serait mis en prison.<p>

Un gémissement étouffé le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna doucement et put voir que Lisbon bougeait lentement la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et tomba directement sur le regard bleu de son consultant. Elle resta bouche bée de le voir ici.  
><em>« Bonjour »<em> dit-il doucement, dans un sourire.  
>Elle le fixa longuement, la bouche ouverte. Pourquoi était-il là alors qu'il était parti quelques heures plus tôt, trouver John LeRouge.<br>_« Vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis là, hein ? »_ il accompagna sa question d'un léger rire ironique. Il s'assit sur la chaise et posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses.  
>Elle hocha doucement la tête, attendant des explications, une raison.<br>_« Je suis là...je suis là parce que Cho m'a appelé lorsque...j'étais devant cette maison dans laquelle..._  
><em>« …se trouvait John LeRouge »<em> termina t-elle pour lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils. C'était les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis son réveil.  
>Il hocha la tête pour confirmer son idée.<em>« Oui »<em> soupira t-il.

_« Pourquoi vous êtes là dans ce cas ? »_ Il la fixa un court instant et soupira longuement, une nouvelle fois.  
><em>« C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me pose la question aujourd'hui »<em> marmonna t-il en tournant le regard vers le mur.  
>Elle émit un rire et secoua la tête. Il fit une légère moue qui arracha un autre rire à Lisbon.<br>_« Eh bien...ne me mentez pas, pas à moi »_ dit-elle, ancrant son regard dans celui de Jane.  
><em>« Je...J'ai...fait demi-tour quand j'ai su que vous étiez...que vous étiez ici »<em> bégaya t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
><em>« Pourquoi ? »<em> chuchota t-elle, comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue. Elle put voir qu'il avait du mal à parler, ses yeux étaient brillants.  
><em>« J'ai...je suppose que vous...non. Vous êtes bien plus importante que cette vengeance... »<em> avoua t-il. _« Bien plus importante »_ sa voix n'était désormais qu'un murmure.

Lisbon resta bouche bée sous cet aveu, elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se livrer, à exprimer ses émotions et le fond de ses pensées.  
><em>« Et vous y retournerez dès demain »<em> lança t-elle, dans un rire jaune.  
><em>« Non »<em> rétorqua t-il, d'un ton sans appel.  
><em>« Non ? Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, Jane »<em> siffla t-elle, tendue.  
><em>« Je n'y retournerai pas ! »<em> cria t-il presque. _« Pas quand je vois tout ce que je peux perdre, pas quand je vois que je suis la cause de votre accident, que ma soif de vengeance en est la cause ! »_. Il n'avait désormais plus de sourire. Il s'était levé et avait posé ses mains sur le matelas du lit.  
>Lisbon le regarda longuement, sans dire un mot. Il reprit son souffle et se calma rapidement.<br>_« Que s'est-il passé, Lisbon ? »_ souffla t-il, horrifié par cet accident.  
>Lisbon ramena ses mains sur son ventre et baissa la tête. Jane posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement. « Lisbon...dites-moi ce qui s'est passé » supplia t-il.<p>

_« Je...quand j'ai vu que vous étiez parti, j'ai immédiatement compris ce qu'il se passait... »_ commença t-elle. Jane se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête. _« J'ai cru que vous étiez parti chez vous donc...je suis partie en direction de Malibu... »_ continua t-elle. La main de Jane se trouvait toujours sur l'épaule de sa partenaire. _« J'ai voulu prendre mon téléphone pour vous appeler mais...j'ai baissé les yeux une seconde, rien qu'une seconde... »_ murmura t-elle en secouant la tête. Sa voix était brisée et ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues. _« Ce n'est pas votre faute, Jane. C'est une erreur d'inattention... »_ termina t-elle.  
><em>« Je...si vous n'étiez pas partie me chercher, vous ne seriez pas ici...pas dans cet état... »<em> Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.  
><em>« Jane...oubliez ça, ne culpabilisez pas...Tout va bien »<em>dit-elle doucement. _« Mais... »_ hésita t-elle.  
><em>« Mais ? »<em> l'encouragea t-il, d'une voix rassurante.  
><em>« Dîtes moi que vous n'y retournerez pas, dîtes moi que vous allez nous laisser l'attraper et le mettre en prison... »<em> le supplia t-elle, larmoyante.

Jane crispa sa main sur l'épaule de Lisbon et tenta de formuler une réponse cohérente. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises. Lisbon secoua la tête et se dégagea de son emprise.

_« Non non attendez...je...je n'y retournerai pas. Je vous le promets »_avoua t-il. _« Et je n'ai jamais rompu une promesse, n'est-ce pas ? »_ l'interrogea t-il, d'une voix douce.

Elle émit un léger rire et sourit faiblement. _« Non, je vous l'accorde »_

Il sourit à son tour et s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
><em>« Est ce que ça veut dire que...que vous allez vous remettre à vivre ? Que vous allez tourner la page et avancer ? »<em> osa t-elle lui demander, mal à l'aise.  
><em>« Oui. Et je sais quel chemin prendre pour y arriver »<em> murmura t-il.  
>Il planta son regard dans celui de Lisbon et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, sincère. Elle le lui rendit et prit doucement sa main. Il caressa le dos de sa main et la serra doucement.<p>

_« Merci »_ dit-elle, se redressant et l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte légère, compte tenu de son bras dans le plâtre.  
>Il lui sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue au passage.<p>

* * *

><p>De la fumée s'échappait du toit du bâtiment du CBI. Jane était assis devant un vieux baril où étaient réduits en cendres les documents qu'il incinérait. Il avait un dossier dans les mains, ce fameux dossier qu'il gardait minutieusement depuis plusieurs années.<br>Derrière la vitre, Lisbon observait la scène discrètement, ne préférant pas intervenir. Elle remarqua immédiatement les larmes qui avaient tracé un sillon sur les joues de son « ami ». Il était prêt à tourner la page, c'était sa manière à lui de le faire.  
>Il regardait ce smiley apparaissant sur une photo. Il expira longuement et jeta le dossier dans le feu avant de s'assoir sur une caisse. Il croisa les mains dans le vide et observa les flammes consumer ce dossier.<p>

Lisbon estima que c'était le bon moment pour s'approcher. Elle sortit de la pièce et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jane. Il ne se retourna même pas mais se contenta de poser sa main sur celle de Lisbon et de la serrer. La main de Lisbon bougeait en rythme avec les sanglots qui secouaient les épaules du consultant.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, juste une promesse silencieuse. Celle de l'accompagner et de l'aider à surmonter cette période, celle d'honorer le choix qu'il avait fait plusieurs jours plus tôt. Depuis le moment où il avait franchi la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital, elle s'était fait la promesse d'être à ses côtés.  
>Il posa sa joue sur leurs mains et ferma les yeux. Lisbon posa sa main sur sa tête et observa à son tour les flammes, en silence.<p>

Ils se perdirent dans la contemplation du feu, conscients de sa portée : en détruisant ces documents, c'est une nouvelle vie que Jane s'autorisait à construire….une nouvelle vie pour Jane dont elle était en partie responsable. Après que le feu de la vengeance ait brûlé dans les yeux de Jane si longtemps, c'était un autre feu, libérateur, qui s'offrait à son regard. Elle n'avait pas hâte de voir celui-ci s'éteindre.


End file.
